


Good Morning

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, Underfell Sans, subcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: Sans's wet dream keeps you up to the crack of dawn as he moans and ruts against you, and you decide to take action. After all, at this point, he really has itcoming.Inspired by nihilismpastry's content. I really wanted to write something for you for being so sweet the other day. I really hope you like it; I honestly ended up experimenting a little as I went along. ^///^Ah, hell, I'm nervous...





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NihilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/gifts).



Okay. Obviously, sleep was not gonna happen for you, tonight. The crisp, glowing numbers of your digital clock taunted you across the room as Sans held you from behind, snoring loudly in your ear. The snoring was not the problem, however; you could probably sleep through it if you really tried. Hell, you were definitely tired enough. No, what kept you up at _four in the morning_ was your own _fucking_ libido. Whatever Sans was dreaming about, it certainly had quite an effect on him. You felt his cock hardening in his sleep as he spooned you from behind, his pelvis grinding against your ass. His shaft slid between your thighs, and your leg twitched with each gentle thrust, the tip of his cock skimming your clit. To be honest, you had no idea when Sans started humping you in his sleep; all you could remember was waking up to your own arousal, your thighs slick and rubbing together restlessly. Your sex twitched as his cock skimmed your clit once more and you groaned into your pillow as you listed your options.

Obviously, escape wasn't one of them; Sans's arms were wrapped around your waist securely, making it impossible to go anywhere without disturbing him. Besides, even if you could flee to the living room, you’d probably spend the rest of the morning rubbing it out on the couch. But, you really didn't want to have to get up to do that, anyway; you’d rather do it in bed, where you're comfortable. But, you couldn't get anything done with Sans's cock in the way. You could just wake him up; that's the simplest option. However, to say that Sans is not a morning person would be a gross understatement. Hell, even if you were able to get his attention, chances were he wouldn't even wake up right away. He’d probably just roll over and fall back asleep, instead, and while this would leave you freedom to masturbate in peace… Fuck, you just _really_ wanted that cock in you. So that really left you with two viable options: lie there and suffer in silence, or you could do something about it.

“Alright, Sans, time to take responsibility,” you mumbled under your breath as you shifted your pelvis subtly. You were careful not to wake him as lined yourself up with his cock between thrusts; it caught on your entrance a couple of times, the struck nerves making your thigh twitch. But, that only added to your stubborn frustration. “Oh, come on, already… Okay, that's a little better… Just a little more to the left...” You sucked in a breath as the tip breached you, the noise overlapped by a low grunt. Your hips stilled and you listened closely as Sans's breathing slowly started to regulate, his snores accentuated with drowsy, sleep-fueled mumbling.

“Mmm… Fucking…” Sans moaned and sighed softly in his sleep as he began thrusting at a smooth, lazy pace, slowly stretching you out around him, his cock hardening ever more over time. Your nerves fired rapidly at the new sensation, too used to Sans's usual pace, where he’d fuck you so fast and hard that you’d have trouble even getting out of bed for the rest of the day. You moaned softly into your pillow as Sans rubbed against an especially sensitive bundle of nerves.

How would he react if he actually did wake up, right now , you wondered? Would he have worked himself up so much in his sleep that he cums in you immediately? Or, would it be more of a transition than anything, and you’d just feel him gradually thrusting harder and harder until he's just awake and furiously fucking you into the mattress? Oh, god, you hoped it would be the latter. Your hand wandered down between your thighs as Sans thrusted steadily into you, your fingers coming into immediate contact with your slick arousal. You rubbed around your clit as you considered your situation further, choosing to ignore the small voice in the back of your mind suggesting a negative reaction. After all, you knew Sans well; somnophilia was _definitely_ one of his kinks. And, after all the times he made _you_ climax in your sleep? The guy kind of has it coming. Sans groaned and huffed in his sleep between snores as he rutted into your backside, his cock throbbing inside your sex.

God, he was a heavy sleeper. What on Earth was he dreaming about, anyway? You twitched violently as your fingers skimmed the surface of your clitoris in time with his thrusts, and you let yourself fall into the sounds of Sans mumbling your name under his breath. The noises of his pleasure only egged you on as you picked up the pace. You visualized his expression when he woke up to find you whimpering and twitching in his arms, your stomach all in knots as you try to keep your impending orgasm at bay. You imagined his eyes shine with eagerness as his hands shift to your hips. He’d probably roll you over on your stomach and just go to town, plowing into you from behind and screwing you thoroughly. You clenched your eyes shut and bit your lip to suppress your moans as you ground your ass against his femur, pushing his cock further into your folds while your other hand groped your breast. You sighed as you rolled the soft flesh with a flick of the wrist, and your breath hitched as you gave our nipple a good pinch between your fingers, your thighs shuddering with the added stimulation on your puss. Along with his preferences in bed, you also knew Sans’s surprising stamina; the man could go for hours at breakneck speeds, yet he’d be able to get you to cum so quick.... You swore heavily when you felt your core tingle and grow hot with an approaching climax.

You let out a long breath as you struggled to tone down your fantasies. Your imagination was running away with you, again; any longer, and you would have definitely overloaded your senses, ruining your own fun via overstimulation. Sans waking up was the whole point of the game, and you would be ashamed if you had to end _that_ playtime before it truly started. You started to withdraw your fingers from your throbbing sex, letting yourself come down so you can edge yourself all over again, when Sans chuckled suddenly behind you. Your orgasm lurched over the edge violently with a startled shriek, making Sans hiss and growl in your hair as he held your abdomen ever tighter. You squirmed in his arms as he continued to pump his turgid cock into you in an increasingly brutal pace. Oh, fuck, this was a bad idea!

“Hey, now,” Sans growled into your ear as his hips slammed into you. “Just because you've had your fun, that means you get to just finish before I’ve had mine? Doll, you know full well it don't work like that.” You panted and whined as your hands clamored to pry his arms off of you, but your slick fingers just slid off the bone, no matter what you tried. “What's this?” Sans grabbed your wrist and held it up to his face. “You’ve been touching yourself, too? Filthy girl...” You shrieked as you felt Sans's other hand slide under you and flick at your swollen nub.

“I’m sorry! Fuck, I won't do it, again, please,” you panted while he began to rub around you, your leg jerking involuntarily as his thumb skimmed over the top of your clit and pressed down. His breath grew hot on your neck, his breathing heavy and laden with arousal.

“Goddamn right you're sorry… I’m not your sex toy, Sweetheart…” You felt him trap your arms against your body while his hand wrapped tightly around your neck. “ _You're mine_.” He growled, his fingers resuming their attack on your clit.

Your sex twitched violently with excitement as you felt his hand tight around your throat, and you shrieked loudly as he pounded into you relentlessly on two fronts.

“You're being too noisy, Sweetheart,” he growled into your ear, “Be a good girl and pipe down. Or, do you need me to do it, myself?”

“Sans, Saaans, oh, God! Oh, fuck! Fuck, Sans, please!!!”

Sans chuckled darkly as his fingers clenched around your throat and you shrieking moans turned instantaneously into a garbled noise, your head swimming from the lack of oxygen. All the while, Sans pounded into you in time with the thrusts of his fingers, the ridges of his knuckles pressing into your clit on either side. “Fuck, Babe,” Sans groaned behind you, burying his face in your hair. “God, I love how tight you get!” You gurgled in the back of your throat, your moans cut off by the thumb constricting your airway. Sans chuckled and cooed in your ear. “What's the matter, Sweetheart? Isn't this what you wanted to happen? Don't you wanna get fucked so hard with this throbbing cock?”

Your clit throbbed violently at his words, and you whined in the back of your throat. “Sa… Sa.. nnsss…” You helplessly sounded out his name as you felt your second orgasm coming up at a galloping pace. “Fff...ck…mmnnngg…”

“What was that,” Sans asked as he leaned his head forward, bowing over your frame. You didn't have to meet his eyes to see the cocky grin stretching across his sharp teeth, but you had no energy to roll your eyes at him as you struggled to get air back in your lungs. Sans's grip on your throat relaxed by a small increment, allowing you to repeat yourself,

“ _Fuck me_ ,” you hissed through labored lungs, a steady string of drool trickling out of your mouth onto the pillow. “So close...shit..!” You bucked your hips into Sans's hand, chasing desperately after that moment’s reprieve. Sans hissed as you squeezed your muscles tight around him, your thighs gripping his length as you thrusted frantically. He squeezed tighter around your neck with a panicked cuss, and you spit and sputtered desperately as you felt your muscles clamp down around him. Every muscle in your body tensed up as Sans lanced into you, and you sucked in as much breath as you could before everything just… snapped under the tension. Your body collapsed in Sans’s arms, and your vision went hot white as Sans hilted into you with a sudden roar, his cock unloading into you with an involuntary shudder. He rocked into you weakly as he rode himself out, and your body jerked against him with every thrust, with every rope of cum that coated your insides.

You wheezed and coughed as Sans released his grip on your throat, sucking in as much air as you could. You shuddered as Sans pulled out with a subtle pop. You felt the magic pooled around his pelvis slowly dissipate before Sans nestled himself against your back, a lingering heat radiating off his groin. Your skin tingled as your orgasm died down, and your leg twitched in the aftershocks. Sans kissed your shoulder lightly as he patiently waited for you to come down, and your hand caressed his forearm in assurance.

“Damn, Sweetheart,” Sans whispered huskily in your ear, “That was hot as hell.” You chuckled quietly. Speak for yourself, Hon, you thought to yourself as you gave your voice a bit more time to heal. “... You okay?,” he asked, noticing your silence. “I wasn’t too rough on ya, was I?”

“Nah,” you croaked, “I just need a minute, thassall.” Your throat no longer burned from struggling to catch your breath, but you could still feel the distinct outlines of his bones circling your neck, warning you to not aggravate your healing too much.

Sans was silent a moment, and you could tell that he didn’t believe you. Your body tensed as you fully expected him to call you on it, instead of just conceding with a small sigh. “...Yeah, okay, we don’t have to get into it right this minute, I guess. Just... let me have a look after we get dressed or somethin’.” Leaving it at that for the time being, Sans snuggled closer into your back as his voice softened and became slightly wistful. “But, God, I fucking _loved_ that, Babe… That's one hell of a way to get up in the mornin’, I’ll tell you what!”

“I top next time,” you quipped softly, your face souring as you heard him chortle quietly behind you. “Hey! What's so funny?,” you demanded as you elbowed him in the ribs.

“Haha, ow!” Sans laughed as he held his ribs, trying to hide his wince. For a human, your joints were pretty fucking sharp. Not that he’d ever tell you that. “S’nothin, Sweetheart; don't worry your pretty lil’ head over it.”

“You don't think I can do a good job,” you accused as you sat up, jabbing your finger at the grinning skeleton. His gold tooth flashed in the dark as he shrugged and held up his hands in mock surrender. “Sans! I’m being serious, you ass!”

You huffed softly as Sans sat up next to you. “Aw, come on, doll, I'm kidding,” he cooed as he poked you teasingly in the cheek, leaning forward into you until his face hovered before your pouting expression. “I’m just being an asshole, you know that.”

… He's lucky he's so fucking adorable, right now, you thought as you grinned despite your best efforts. “Yeah, well you better watch out,” you taunted, “cause I’m gonna teach you a lesson one of these days!” You pushed Sans lightly onto the mattress and pressed your lips to his open mouth, kissing him deeply as you straddled his hips. He moaned softly into your mouth, gripping your hips tightly as your tastes melded. You loved that taste, that smokey sort of impression on your tongue, fueled by the volatile heat of his magic. Sans broke the kiss first, giving you a playful wink that never failed at making you smile.

“Is this supposed to be you teaching me a lesson?,” he teased, his voice muffled between kisses. “Cause if that's the case, I think I like it, ‘teach’.”

You snorted as you broke the kiss and pecked him lovingly on the forehead. “No, that's just my way of saying: ‘good morning,’ you dork. But, I’ll think of something; don't you worry about that, love.”

“Heh. I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a piece from me, feel free to message me or send me an ask at arixese.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
